Several carbamates of the physostigmine and thiaphysovenine series are presently undergoing a secondary screening to measure half-life and toxicity. Patent applications to cover these compounds as anticholinesterase agents have been filed. An X-ray analysis of a biologically active and inactive representative suggest that the latter is sterically hindered and not capable for trans-carbamoylation of the enzyme.